What Do You Get the Angel Who Has Everything?
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. : Spoilers through all aired episodes.


**Title**: What Do You Get the Angel Who Has Everything?  
**Author**: Sarah :)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Dean, Sam, and Castiel, gen.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: Through all aired episodes, just to be safe.  
**Word Count**: 966  
**Summary**: The title pretty much says it all. :)  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Duh.  
**Final notes**: This was written for my friend **angst_driven**, who wanted some fic for the holidays. It's not much, Jen, but I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. :) Not betaed, and written in-between grading papers and grading exams, but…it's a symbol more than an actual good fic. HA, SORRY!

--

"Dean." Castiel appeared alongside the bed, his expression serious. "I need to speak with you at once."

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean turned around so he could see the spontaneous arrival to his and Sam's latest in a string of particularly colorful hotel rooms. "Can't you just get a cell phone or something?"

"No." Castiel looked puzzled. "I am not Jesus, but an angel of the Lord, Dean. And where I am from, we do not have use for such devices. You know that."

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned across the room to Sam, who drew something out of his duffel bag. "Yeah, yeah. But there _are_ certain devices of ours that you use. Am I right?" He held his hand up as Sam threw the small item across the room in a perfect arc.

"I am not sure I understand."

Dean grinned widely, then shoved a sloppily-wrapped package into Castiel's hands. "For you. Merry Christmas."

"For me?" Castiel regarded the package warily.

"Yeah. From me and Sam." On Castiel's raised eyebrow, Dean shrugged. "Look, dude, you'd better at least _pretend_ to care. It's your boss' kid's birthday. Couldn't you, like, get smited for forgetting?"

"Oh!" Recognition dawned on Castiel's face. "A Christmas gift! I have been researching this custom. " He looked to each of the Winchester brothers. "Aren't you supposed to reserve such signs for those you care deeply about?"

Sam smiled and sat on the bed across from Dean. Dean sighed. "I guess you just made the list, then. Will you open the freakin' thing already?"

"Yes, of course." Castiel gingerly began to remove the paper, and blinked slowly once he reached the item housed inside. He held it up in front of him, confused.

"Well?" Sam prodded.

"It's…" Castiel paused.

"It's a _tie_," Dean supplied.

"A tie?"

"Yeah." Dean motioned to the ever-present blue tie Castiel had worn since their first meeting. "I hate to be the one to tell you, Cas, but that one's getting kind of rank. You should change things up every once in a while. Besides, you're starting to smell like a sewer. Right Sammy?"

Sam nodded his agreement, his face scrunched in mild disgust when Castiel ran his hand over the offending garment.

"Oh. Thank you," Castiel offered politely, removing his current tie. He further examined the new one, his eyes widening in realization. "The images on here. I have heard of these in my research of this holiday. They are reindeer?"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "I wanted to go with something more traditional, but Dean really wanted you to have that one."

Castiel turned to Dean.

"It's so festive!" Dean grinned. "Pretty sweet present, huh?"

"Yes." Castiel smiled tentatively at Dean and Sam, as if it was an expression he wasn't used to wearing. "It is very _sweet_, as you say." The slang lilted off his tongue awkwardly. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Sam jumped in quickly. "After everything you've done…" his eyes immediately moved to Dean. "Well, okay, a tie seems pretty stupid, but we're trying to lay low and not use the fake cards, and we didn't really think there was anything else you _needed_, seeing as how you live in heaven and all, so…yeah," he finished lamely. "A reindeer tie it was. And I'll shut up now."

"No, Sammy, it's cool." Dean stood up and slapped his brother on the back. "Now Cas can wow 'em all at the office Christmas party."

Sam shook his head sagely. "I think God would approve. It _is_ one-hundred percent silk."

"It is my turn." Castiel's voice startled Sam and Dean back to attention.

"What?" Both men asked in unison.

"You have presented me with a gift. It is my turn to reciprocate, and thus, show you the reason I came to visit you on this holy day." With what could almost be considered a flourish, Castiel removed a bag wrapped over a rectangular item from his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Dean. Merry Christmas, Samuel."

"Castiel, you didn't have to…" Sam stopped and looked at his brother. "Do you think we're the first people to ever get presents from an angel?"

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. "This is a lot fucking cooler than wiping entire towns off the face of the planet, though. Hand it over!" Tearing into the bag excitedly, Dean reached in and pulled out the gift.

"Seriously?" Dean looked dejected. "A fruit cake? You've got to be kidding me."

"Way to be a stereotype, Castiel," added Sam sadly.

"Do you not like it?" Castiel looked concerned. "The customs I found said that this was a traditional way of expressing holiday joy. Also, it has nuts."

"Oh. Well in that case, thanks, dude." Dean made an effort to fake appreciation.

"So, Castiel," Sam started. "Have you decided what you're getting God for Christmas?"

Castiel frowned. "It is not traditional to give the Lord gifts, Samuel. He does not need these material things humans are so concerned with."

"I have a few things I could think of to give him," Dean glowered. "A piece of my mind, for one. I still think it's pretty fucked up that any god would do what he does to his people. I mean, Sammy, look at how—"

"I know, Dean." Sam placed a comforting hand on his brother's back. "I know. But…Aside from getting an audience with the Almighty, I think I know what God would like." He turned to Castiel. "Are you up for some brownie points from your boss?"

"I do not think I understand." Castiel looked up, having just finished affixing the new tie in place of the old one.

"Well, I'll explain." Shooting Dean a wink, Sam picked up the fruitcake and handed it to Castiel. "There's this concept called _regifting_, and it's incredibly simple, really…"


End file.
